The Moon and the Stars
by Ignitious
Summary: [AU] Zelda always recalls her twin brother's death in her mind that happened eight years ago. Blaming it on the bullied boys he protected, what happens when fate crosses her again with them? Will she ever warm up to them or will she forever despise them? Possibly Zelink!
1. Ode to Prologue

Murky clouds engulfed the sky, rain pouring heavily down as it made its way into the seething ground. An abundance of umbrellas gathered around a gravestone, all of its attendees dressed in black. Some held handkerchiefs close to them, others wearing only a blank face. A priest was near the grave, looking at the crowd who wept silently. Clearing his voice, the murmurs that could be heard amongst the group of people grew silent as all eyes laid on him.

"Today we gather here to say our goodbyes to Sheik Hyrule. He parted from us at a young age and he'll be remembered in our hearts dearly. Now, if you may give your fullest attention to Mr. Hyrule as he read's his son's eulogy."

The priest moved to the side, joining the crowd as a strong, burly man took his place. His skin appeared to looked rough, giving him a gruff appearance but if one where to gaze upon closely, they could see the sorrow that was in his eyes.

A young blonde haired girl held her mother's hand tightly, gazing up at her own father. Zelda displayed no emotion as Daphnes was silent for a minute or two before he even began to speak.

"We knew this day will come but we've never expected it to be so soon. Saying goodbye to anyone, especially if it's your son is one of the hardest things you'll ever do. I honestly never expected this day to come so soon, especially seeing that he only lived his life to the fullest for twelve years."

The young Zelda heard the sorrow and pain in her father's voice as she frowned a little. She knew her twin brother will never be around to play with her again all because she was never brave like him. It pained her to think he took his own life due to the fact that no one stood up for him back. Recalling her twin in her mind, she remembered that he was the one who stood up for the kids who were constantly bullied, even befriending them. It pained her to see them never return the favor to him, especially for all that he has done. The Hylian girl knew they couldn't do anything, especially seeing how they were weak and pathetic the boys to begin with. It was an awful thought to even think about, but they were the ones who caused this on Sheik in the first place.

If they never have been bystanders, she wouldn't be here today. Zelda will still be at home, laughing, playing games with him. However, instead she was stuck at a funeral she didn't want to attend.

"_It's their fault that's he's gone," _she thought to herself._ "They didn't do anything and Sheik killed himself because of it. Those weaklings took away not only my brother, but my best friend. I…. I hate them!"_

Her father's eulogy for Sheik came to an end as Zelda snapped out of her own thoughts. She looked up at the sky, knowing it mourned for the loss of her twin brother.

"Sheik adored his friends and family alike, protecting them from growing through the same fate he's endured. It is a testament to him seeing how many of you are here today to say farewell for the final time. Not only he was a son and a loving brother, he was a brave and goodhearted friend. Someone whom everyone admired and was such a pleasure to be around with."

"_Lies! They're not even here! Those boys chickened out, abandoning him just like they did when the bullies started going after them. I'll never forgive them, never!"_

"To have lost Sheik was the most heartbreaking reality. It was a shock to us all when he took his own life away, especially seeing how many opportunities lie ahead of him."

Everyone in the crowd looked at the ground, mourning for the loss of the Hyrule family's son. The group knew their daughter's life will never be the same away, seeing how they were always inseparable since they day they were born.

"My family wishes a heartfelt thanks to all of those who have given their compassion, love, and support throughout this extremely difficult time. I know that in my heart he will not want us grieving for too long. Rather, Sheik will want us to remember all the good times we shared with him throughout the twelve years of his life."

Pausing, it looked like Daphnes was going to break down for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Goodbye my son. You'll always live on in our memory and hearts forever."

Families gathered up, taking turns to place gifts on Sheik's grave while saying goodbye. Zelda's mother bursted into tears as she approached the grave, saying her final goodbye to her son. She placed her handkerchief over her face to prevent the overflowing of her own tears. Their daughter just stared at the grave, not shedding a single tear. She wanted to be bold and brave for her brother just like he was. Sheik was everything Zelda aspired to be as she made it her goal to accomplish the things he's never done.

As time passed by eventually her parents stopped mourning for his loss. In fact, it was like he never even existed to begin with. They moved on, focusing everything on their daughter, even saying that they only had borne a daughter rather than twins.

It heavily pained Zelda to see them even forget her twin brother. She figured that she was the only one who remembered him. Those boys he protected moved on just like the others as if Sheik never meant anything to them. They still got bullied throughout their middle school years, some even being pulled out of the school district because it got so bad. She kept telling herself every day to aspire her brother's dreams but instead, she just went with the crowd.

High school came around as she engaged herself in many activities that it provided. She became one of the top students in her graduating class, even joining the National Honors Society, the Student Council and Drama Club. Zelda thought she was able to finally get away from the faces that caused her brother's unwanted suffering but she spoke too soon. Once again, she encountered them during high school but instead of just watching those kids suffer on their own, she joined the crowd, adding more onto their plate thinking it'll heal her wounds.

But it didn't.

Instead, she decided that she needed time away from them, graduating early with the other top student with her. She took a year off before deciding she'd rather go to community college instead of the big name university in town.

Little did she know, three years later she'll cross paths with them again.

* * *

**And that's it for the Prologue folks!**

**Please not that this story will be updated very slowly until I reach a break point on one of my other stories before I work more on this one. Who knows how my muse will be. This was inspired by the recent shoegaze mood I've been in, so we'll see how this one goes.**

**Please keep in mind that Zelda is 20 when Chapter one starts, and yes she does transfer to the big name university. I'll also be adding the new SSB characters that were announced at E3. In fact, a little treat for you all, one of them is her roommate.**

**All characters from Melee who aren't in Brawl will be in this as well.**

**This is one of my more, slightly mature stories. Depending on what direction I go, I might change its rating but first, it depends on my mood.**

**Also, I originally planned on this being a Zelink fic, but instead I decided to ask you, the readers if you want it to be Zelink or do you want to see how the story plays out first. Please say which direction you want in your review, I'll heavily appreciate it.**

**Like all my other stories, I'm open up to stories and scenarios for the next chapter(which is Chapter 1) and the upcoming chapters ahead of it. In fact, those usually help me write out the chapters faster since it gives me a general idea.**

**Story Questions**

**1. If you lost someone dear to you all because the people they protected couldn't return the favor, would you feel the same embitterment Zelda has or will you react differently?**

**2. Any ideas on what Zelda's major should be?**

**3. Suggest me characters for the boys she despises. Note that like my other AU fanfic, I'll take suggestions for other Nintendo characters to be in this slot as well. In fact, that'll make it a good variety between SSB characters and others. Feel free to even suggest an idea on why they were bullied.**


	2. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

**Hello! I'm back with Chapter 1 to really start the story off before I go work on the other two I currently have.**

**Here we'll meet Zelda's roommate and see her attend her first class of the semester.**

**From what I'm getting from you guys, this story will most likely be Zelink, but I'm still going to see how the direction goes. Once again, for the most part it'll most likely be Zelink.**

**Seeing as I've tortured Marth in my other AU fanfic I'm writing, I'm going to spare him the freedom of not being one of the boys Zelda isn't fond of.**

**Before we start, I'm still taking suggestions for the boys she doesn't like, so you will see that question pop up again in the ending.**

**Anyways, chapter 1  
**

* * *

_~ Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings ~**  
**_

The sun's rays creeped through the blinds, shining on Zelda's face. The Hylian grunted, covering her face with the blankets that covered her body. She motioned herself for more sleep but that was quickly interrupted by the entrance of her roommate.

Coming back from the gym at the university, she opened up the blinds without Zelda's permission as she wore sweats and a hoodie to compliment her bottoms. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black as she had it tied in a pony tail.

"You aren't going to sleep in on the first day of classes, right Zel?" she said, grinning.

Moaning, Zelda removed the blanket off her face as she got up, taking a glance at the clock near the bed before moving. The blonde made her way towards the dresser, grabbing a clean pair of clothes before entering the bathroom. From there, she got ready for the day, even putting on her favorite make up to make herself look more presentable than she had to be.

As she finished, the Hylian made her way towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, her eyes scoped around as she wondered what to make herself for breakfast. Her roommate heard her picking through things inside as she peered her head over the bedroom door.

"Oh hey, I should mention this before you even eat anything. I made you a yogurt parfait and I would feel really bad if you didn't see it," she exclaimed.

Smiling, Zelda grabbed the parfait from the fridge, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and sitting down at the table. Digging in, the blonde took her first bite.

"Thanks Jen, it's really good!"

Jennifer gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"No problem!"

Zelda sometimes wondered how people can just be born naturally pretty like Jennifer was. She wasn't even wearing make-up and her skin just happened to be flawless. As much as she hated to admit it, the Hylian envied girls like Jennifer. She figured it was probably due to the fact that she always exercised and ate all of the right foods every day. Heck, she wouldn't even be surprised if she followed the nutritional guidelines too.

The two got along the first day they've met each other which was surprising because they happen to be two completely different majors. Jennifer happened to majoring in Nutrition while Zelda herself was majoring in English. Then again, Zelda figured that it was the same for everyone else.

After finishing her morning meal, the two began heading out to head over to their first class of the semester. Both girls parted ways, saying their goodbyes. Before Jennifer completely left, she suggested for Zelda to join her for yoga sometime. As she looked for the Language Arts building, Zelda decided to take the scenic route.

* * *

Students of various age groups happened to be enjoying themselves outdoors. Some even had their children with them, seeing how there was a daycare center at the university. A small smile formed upon Zelda's face.

"_He would of loved being here if he were still alive today."_

The blonde continued to think about her brother, wondering what he was doing with the gods and goddesses up above. As she was lost in a train of thoughts, a voice slowly pierced through as if to get her attention.

"Hey Zelda!"

Snapping back into reality, she turned her head in the voice's direction. Another blonde hair girl rushed over, being followed by an auburn haired girl. Before Zelda could say anything, the other blonde tackled her.

"It really is you Zellie!" exclaimed the other girl. The Hylian could hear the excitement in her voice as she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You really haven't changed a bit Peach."

The two girls got up from the ground as the third one joined them. She waved at Zelda while standing close by Peach.

"So, who's the new friend?" asked the Hylian.

"Well, this is my cousin Daisy! I don't think you two ever met before," answered Peach.

Smiling, Daisy greeted Zelda. "Hi, I'm Daisy! It's a real pleasure to meet you Zelda, it really is! My cousin told me all about you and everything!"

"What did she tell you?"

"Well…" Daisy pondered for a moment, trying to remember what exactly Peach said. "She said you're extremely smart, beautiful, brilliant and overall a really good friend."

Giggling, Zelda couldn't help but grin.

"That sounds like Peach alright. Say, we should meet up at this spot later and maybe get some lunch too, of course depending on your guys' schedule. I really should be getting to class right now."

Zelda began heading over to the direction of the Language arts building. Turning around, she shouted at the two cousins before heading off.

"It was nice talking to you again Peach! Same as for meeting you Daisy! See you guys whenever!"

* * *

Zelda barged into the classroom, sighing of relief that she was just on time. Looking around, she noticed how big the classrooms were in universities compared to community colleges. The Hylian figured she should get a seat near the front of the classroom, knowing that she will most likely get distracted if she were to sit up in the back.

A couple of other students were also inside as well which consisted of two girls chatting it up in the back, another girl looking something up on her tablet in the middle, a couple of boys on the far end engaged in another conversation. Last but not least, another boy sat on the far end in the same row as her.

For some strange reason, he kept staring at her, almost as if he was interested. Being curious, Zelda looked in his direction as he exchanged a small smile with her before looking at his smartphone. The boy happened to have azure hair along with the same colored eyes to compliment his features. Zelda herself couldn't help but find him cute.

Timed neared as a flock of students entered through the doorways, finding a seat. The chatter began to grow a bit louder as some were discussing what they did over the summer while others were just meeting for the first time. A familiar face entered the classroom, which consisted of another bluenet. As his gaze met Zelda's, he quickly rushed over and sat next to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time," he greeted. "How have you been?"

"Well, I've been good. Just recently transferred over here with my associates, so I got my general classes out of the way," she replied. Zelda recognized Marth from high school. In fact, they were the top of their class and voted most likely to succeed in the yearbook. People used to think that they were a couple all the time since they also participated in many of the same activities but they just happened to be very good friends.

"That's great to hear!"

The two engaged in a small conversation, catching up on things. Little did she know that the other boy went back to staring at her, quickly looking back to his phone whenever Marth or Zelda looked in his direction.

Soon, the teacher barged into the classroom with a stack of papers, which everyone assumed to be the syllabus. Some students already had their textbooks on them while others waited to even see if the class even required one. The teacher went up to the whiteboard and began writing some things down, which included the name of the course, the day and times it meets and his email address.

As he turned around, the students murmurs died down as they gave their full attention to him. Clearing his throat, he looked up.

"Greeting fellow students. Welcome to Literature and Cultural Difference, otherwise known as ENG262. I'm Professor Kamek and I'll be your teacher for the semester. Seeing how you guys meet every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at nine am, we'll able to discuss the importance of literature when it comes to our own cultures."

He'd begin to pace around the room, feeling the need to walk around.

"Some of you are in here because it's a required class for your major, others to get their elective credits, another good amount of you because you need to be full time in order to get financial aid. Last but not least those who are full time because they need their parents to claim them on their taxes this year. Anyways, today is the first day so we'll be going over the syllabus."

He'd grab the stack of papers and hand them to each row, telling them to pass one to the student next to them. As Zelda received the syllabus, she began looking over it, wondering how many essays or projects were going to be involved.

Once everyone received the syllabus, Kamek began going over it by every detail; from the rules to even the required textbooks for the class. As fifty minutes passed, class ended. Before the students left, they had to sign an acknowledge form and turn it in so he knew they attended the first day of class. Those who failed to attend their first day were dropped and seeing how there were over sixty students in the class, it made it easier on him to see who attended. After that, the professors didn't care whenever you showed up or not depending on your class size.

Zelda walked out with Marth, once again engaging in a conversation.

"Say Marth, what's your next class?"

"Oh, I have BIO302 next. You see, I'm a Pre-Med student," he replied. "What's your major Zelda?"

"I'm an English major. I've always had the passion for literature and writing so I just figured why not go into something you love," Zelda said, shrugging.

Eventually Marth had to depart earlier than he thought, remembering that his class started at ten. He waved goodbye to Zelda, hoping to see her later on in the day.

* * *

The Hylian girl began making her way towards the spot she met Peach and Daisy at, seeing if they remembered to head over once their class ended. As she came closer, she noticed the two chatting right away. The other two girls noticed Zelda, waving for her to come over.

When she arrived, she noticed in a farther distance, the boy who kept staring at her first hour talking to what seemed to be his friends. He seemed to be talking to a blonde haired girl with a ponytail, a tall, brunet guy, a greened hair guy and an indigo haired boy with a dark green bandana. She couldn't make out the other faces except the guy from her English class from afar.

Peach noticed her gaze and tapped her.

"Hey Zellie, what are you looking at?" she asked, being quite the curious one.

"Oh, it's nothing really," she responded back. Daisy looked at her direction, then back to the group before she looked back to Zelda again.

"Something tells me that you were staring at that boy," she guessed, teasing.

Zelda's face turned a bit red due to embarrassment!

"No I wasn't!" she shouted, defending herself. Daisy kept giving her that look saying that she didn't believe her. Finally, the blonde Hylian sighed as she figured it was best just to tell the truth.

"Alright, fine! That guy over there's in my ENG262 class. For some reason, he kept staring at me for who knows what," she answered, shrugging.

Peach looked over before looking back at her friends. Grinning, she couldn't help but join in Daisy's fun, teasing Zelda.

"Well, he is really cute! You should go talk to him Zellie!"

"Peach, I don't even know the guy plus I'm not really interesting in dating at the moment. My studies come first before a baby carriage," stated the Hylian.

Shrugging, Peach just giggled. "Oh well, that means more fish in the sea for me then!"

Daisy leaned towards Zelda, whispering in her ear. "Real talk Zelda, you should talk to him sometime. See what he likes, dislikes and all that other junk. You know, get to know him and everything. To be honest, high school was the time where people told us to participate in many activities as we can, but once college starts, that's when your actual life begins."

The reddish brunette girl wrapped her arms around Zelda's shoulder, pointing at the sky.

"You should really go out and experiment with things you were never allowed to do, you know, have fun! College is about making new friends, meeting guys, going to parties and cram studying till you pass out. So get out of your comfort zone and strut your stuff girlie!"

Peach decided to add in. "Daisy does have a point Zellie. Once you're finished with school, you really won't have time for the fun things in life anymore."

Sighing, Zelda knew they weren't going to take no for an answer. She took a deep breath before replying to the two cousins.

"I guess you guys are right. Maybe if I run into that guy later on today, I'll engage in a conversation," said the blonde Hylian.

The other two girls beamed at her response before realizing they had to head to class. Waving goodbye to Zelda, Peach shouted that she wanted updates on her progress before she left. Zelda sighed once more, staring off into the distance.

"_What did I just get myself into?"_

* * *

She decided to look for her other class ahead of time, which happened to be World Religions. Making her way over to the Humanities building, she realized her class was upstairs. As she began going up, Zelda accidently missed a step as she fell back. Before she knew it, someone caught her.

"Hey, you should be more careful next time."

Looking over to see who saved her, she noticed another Hylian like herself, this time it was a male. He had the most gorgeous aqua eyes and dirty blond hair. For some reason, he looked vaguely familiar like someone she used to know back then.

He looked over to Zelda, squinting his eyes a bit.

"_She looks familiar…. too familiar to be exact,"_ he thought.

There was a moment of silence in the air as the two awkwardly looked at each other, reading the other's features. After two minutes later, the Hylian male finally spoke.

"Say… you're Zelda Hyrule aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she replied, adding "And you're?"

"Link! Remember me?"

Her face expression dropped. A moment ago, she was just smiling at him, thankful for the kind deed he's done. Now, she just wanted to lash out at him. So far, she didn't run into any of the guys whom she despised, but this was even worse. She ran into her brother's best friend, or rather, ex-best friend seeing how Sheik was dead. If she were to compare his actions to the other boys combined, Link will still outdo them. Oh how she hated him for running off when her brother started getting bullied and even worse, after his death he completely disappeared off the radar. What kind of best friend abandons you when you need help the most anyways? A traitor of course.

She moved closely towards him before shouting.

"What kind of joke are you playing on me now?!"

Link slowly backed away, puzzled by her own actions. The poor guy was clueless to what was even going on.

"Don't play stupid with me! You could have helped him, you could have done something but no, you were a coward. You abandoned him when he needed you the most!"

It took a moment to click in Link's brain before he realized who she was talking about.

"Zelda, wait I can explain…"

Before he could, she cut him off. "So you can explain your own witty actions by using defensive reasoning?! I don't think so. Out of you and those four other guys, I think you're the worst."

Sighing, he just shook his head.

"Zelda, please-!"

Before he could say more, another figure overheard their argument and approached them.

"Sir, I think the lady wants you to leave her alone. Besides, don't you think you're being rude?" he said, grinning.

Link looked over and glared at him.

"_Oh great, he's here. Just the person I wanted to see."_

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to harass this poor woman now," he added.

The Hylian boy knew it was not worth fighting with this guy. He decided to try to clear things up another time with Zelda, seeing how upset she was over something that happened years ago. As he began walking away, the other male approached her.

"Are you alright miss? Some people can be quite rude…"

Nodding, Zelda looked over to him. "I am, thank you."

"No need to thank me. And it looks like I'm being rude seeing how I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Ghirahim by the way," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ghirahim, I'm Zelda."

"Zelda…" he responded, pausing for a bit. "What a rather lovely name. I'll love to sit and chat with you but I have class to attend. Perhaps we'll run into each other again."

"Yeah."

The two exchanged their goodbyes before Zelda headed up stairs. Ghirahim turned around, facing the blonde haired girl before leaving.

"Before I go, let me warn you this. There are other fools roaming around just like the Link fellow you were talking to. I advise you to keep on guard at all times."

With those words, he disappeared before she could ask him anything else. Sighing, she found the classroom as she sat at a bench, waiting for it to start.

"_Other fools… wait does he mean…. they're here too?!"_

It seems that fate wanted Zelda to meet with them once more.

* * *

**You guys didn't expect that now, didn't you?**

**Link isn't in the group of those guys but instead was Sheik's best friend. Don't worry, she'll start opening up to him soon along with the others.**

**As for the Wii Fit Trainer, I felt like giving her an actual name and she looked like a Jennifer to me, so that explains that.**

**Story Questions**

**1. Do you think what Daisy is telling her is true?**

**2. Do you think Link should have a class with Zelda?**

**3. Why do you think that boy kept staring at Zelda during ENG262?**

**Bonus(You don't have to answer this)**

***[SPOILER QUESTION] How do you think the conversation with the blue haired stranger from first hour is going to go? If good, why and if bad, why? What do you think happens?**

**Repeat Question from previous chapter(if you answered this already then ignore it unless you have more suggestions)**

******- Suggest me characters for the boys she despises. Note that like my other AU fanfic, I'll take suggestions for other Nintendo characters to be in this slot as well. In fact, that'll make it a good variety between SSB characters and others. Feel free to even suggest an idea on why they were bullied.**

**Anyways, once again please keep in mind that I'll update this one pretty slowly seeing how I have to get to the middle part in The Rise and Fall and focus on The Bake Off afterwards(its a short chapter story so don't worry).**


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Face to Face

**Hello! I felt that Chapter 1 wasn't enough to get to know the actual boys in the story so I made it up with Chapter 2!**

**In this chapter, we will get to meet all of them so be prepared.**

**For my other AU story, I am halfway done with chapter 23 for those who follow it.**

* * *

_~Chapter 2: Coming Face to Face~_

Zelda sat in her World Religions class as she began staring off into space. She couldn't help but think of Link even though she hated him. However, Ghirahim's words ran in her mind at the same time, causing her to be confused. Honestly she didn't know how to feel right now about either of their words. Apparently Link wants to tell her something while the other boy warned her of the others. As she continued to ponder about it, Zelda came to the conclusion that perhaps she should hear Link's excuse out. After all, it might reveal something about her own deceased brother.

Her day started from a good start and dropped down from the sight of Link. Sighing, she noticed the other students coming in as she looked at her own phone, trying every method to distract herself.

"_At least this is another fifty minute class,"_ she thought to herself_. "After this, I have a lunch break."_

As all of the students made their way inside, it turned out that there was nobody she knew in this class. At first she was a bit bummed out but quickly got over it, realizing it's for the best anyways. Besides, getting to see new faces was one of her favorite things in a college atmosphere.

The teacher made her way into the classroom as the students settled down. They gave their full on attention to her as she began writing some information up on the board. After she finished, she turned her head back to the class.

"Welcome to REL230, otherwise known as World Religions. I'm Professor Ambi, so feel free to call me by that or Miss Ambi is fine too."

Ambi opened up her briefcase, grabbing the syllabus out as she walked around the classroom, handing each student who showed up one. As she went back to the front of the classroom she began going over the syllabus. Zelda knew that every teacher did this for the most part, however, it was just worded differently depending on the professor.

"Anyways, this class meets every Monday and Wednesday from 10:30am to 11:15am. Now before I let you go, I just want you to know that your syllabus acknowledgement form is online. If it's not done by Friday morning, you will be dropped from the class. Do you understand? Good, now you may go."

Students began getting up, heading out the doors as they all went in different directions. Some went to go mingle with their friends, others to another class while the remaining decided to go get lunch. Zelda left the classroom, looking around before making her way towards the little café near the dining hall. She still couldn't get Link out of her mind, trying her best to focus on other things.

"_Why do I even keep thinking about him?! Goddesses, he's the worst one of them all!"_

* * *

Opening the door, Zelda stepped inside seeing a line of students ordering a variety which consisted of a meal, coffee, specialty drink, or just a simple bag of chips. She decided to get herself a sandwich along with apple juice and a side of fruit. Thankfully the line moved rather quickly as it was her turn to pay for her meal. After she had done so, she went to sit at a table which was next to the window.

Before she could even take a bite, she was joined by Peach, Daisy and Marth before she knew it.

"Oh hey, it looks like you have the same lunch break after all," she greeted. The other three nodded in unison before digging in their meals.

"So, Zelda, what classes do you have this semester?" asked Marth.

"Well," she replied, "You know I have ENG262 on Monday, Wednesday and Friday then after that I have REL230 on Mondays and Wednesdays. Last but not least I have CUL115, otherwise known as Professional Cooking I on Monday, Wednesday and Friday as well. For my Tuesday and Thursday classes, I have LS515 which is The Art of Storytelling and ENG302 also known as Advanced Composition and Critical Thinking."

"A cooking class Zellie?! That sounds like loads of fun!" exclaimed Peach.

Zelda laughed a bit, taking a bite into her sandwich. "Peach, you may never know. What if it turns out to be the hardest class of the semester?"

"Touché," added Daisy.

The four continued talking as Marth and Peach were catching up with Zelda. They asked her tons of questions which consisted of how she was doing, what happened during the years they didn't see her and what made her decide come over to Sumasshu University.

"I figured that it would be a good choice seeing how it's one of the top colleges. Also, I kind of hoped I'll run into you guys again," Zelda answered.

Peach's eyes widen before hugging her tightly.

"Aww, Zellie, that's so sweet! I feel as if I'm about to cry!"

Zelda returned the hug before letting go. The Hylian wondered how her other friends from high school were even doing as well. She figured that some completely left the city while others went off to different schools. As she excused herself for a moment to throw away her trash, her eyes caught glimpse of a pink haired girl with a baby stroller. At first Zelda was confused, assuming her to be older until she realized who it was.

Throwing away her trash, Zelda looked back at the familiar face as both of their eyes met one another, the other girl dawning a pair of violet eyes. She blushed for a moment before moving a bit closer to Zelda.

"Z-Zelda is that you?" she asked.

Nodding in response, Zelda couldn't help but smile.

"It sure is alright. It looks like you're doing well too Olivia," she exclaimed. The blonde was thrilled to see another old friend from high school. In fact, they first met during freshman year in dance class. From there on, they both participated in theatre, Olivia even sharing her dream of opening up her own someday.

Olivia started getting flustered just standing in the middle of the café. She looked towards the Hylian, taking a deep breath before asking.

"Um, Zelda can we move to a different spot? I feel that people are staring."

Nodding, Zelda took her to her little table. When she arrived, it seemed that Daisy left, as she assumed that she had a class around this time. Peach and Marth looked up, noticing that Olivia was joining them as they greeted her. She faced the stroller towards them before picking up the baby and keeping it close to her chest.

"Aww, I finally get to see him!" beamed Peach. She looked over to the baby who had his mother's eyes and his father's white hair.

Marth looked over to the baby and Olivia, smiling. "He's getting pretty big."

"Mmhmm," said Olivia, nodding. Her son looked around the café, being curious about what was even going on. He clutched onto his mother's sweater, not letting go.

"What's the little guy's name?" asked Zelda. The Hylian made a note to herself that she was really out of the loop. She was surprised that Olivia even had a child at such a young age.

"His name's Inigo," replied the new mother.

Zelda looked over to him, moving her finger closely towards him. However, before she got to close, Olivia shooed it away.

Laughing a bit, she said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's at that grabbing stage where once he grabs something, he won't let go."

"Oh!"

"Say, how old is Inigo now anyways?" asked Marth.

"He's about six weeks old now, going to be seven weeks in six days," Olivia answered. Inigo started getting sleepy as he placed his head on his mother's chest.

"Aww, that's cute!" Peach looked at the time, frowning. "Aww, I have to get going. Class starts in fifteen minutes and I want to get a good seat!"

Peach would get up from her seat, telling everyone goodbye as she left. Zelda and Marth looked over to Olivia who now was holding a sleeping baby.

"So, I take it his father's still in class?" questioned the bluenet. Olivia nodded as the other two watched Inigo sleep. During this time, Zelda would catch up with Olivia, asking her about what major she's in or if she's even taking classes this semester.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but who's the father."

Before Olivia could even answer, Inigo's father himself arrived. He seemed to be humming something as he noticed Marth and Zelda.

"Wow, Zelda is that you?! Wait, are you undead!?" he asked, laughing.

Zelda shook her head, trying to suppress her own laughter. "Henry, if I was dead I wouldn't even be here."

"Awww, that would have been cool if you were a zombie, a poe, or even a risen!"

He'd grab the little guy from his wife's arms as he placed Inigo on his chest. Luckily for them, he was still sleeping. Henry looked down at his son, smiling softly. Both Zelda and Marth were surprised, remembering how strange he was back in high school. Out of all the wacky schemes he's done in his life, it turned out that Henry's a surprisingly good father.

"I wonder how you two even got together, seeing how your interests are so different," asked Zelda. It was true, Olivia was into dancing, singing, theatre and cooking while Henry's interests consisted of playing with animals, dissecting dead things and even cursing people.

"Well…" Olivia stated, "I just guess that his charms really got to me. People don't realize it but deep down, Henry's a real sweetheart."

"I see." Zelda looked at the time, realizing that her cooking class starts in ten minutes. She quickly got up, excusing herself as she left the café, waving goodbye.

"_Shit… I wasn't paying attention and now look what's happened to me! Time sure really does fly by."_

Little did she know that someone watched her from afar, glaring at her for a moment, before smirking wide.

"I didn't know she was going here now…. Maybe the real party will begin very soon when all of the pawns are put into place," said the stranger.

* * *

Another student who happened to be running for their class happened to be Link. He forgot that he had a class at one o'clock as he dashed across the campus. Eventually he came face to face with the stranger as his expression completely changed to a glare.

"What's with the mischievous grin Vaati? Did you see something or?"

Link didn't trust him one bit. Even if he hasn't seen him in eight years, seeing him again transition from what seemed like a kind boy to what he is now is a huge difference. Perhaps all of the bullying he received made him desire the evil in their hearts, eventually leading to this. The Hylian knew he was really out of the loop, but could tell that he was trouble out of the four.

Vaati grinned, looking at the blond. "Why would you want to know all of the sudden? Besides, don't you have a class to go to? Seems that all that pathetic rushing was a waste of time now wasn't it?" he answered.

Link wanted to counter his words however, he knew Vaati was right. Sighing, he began his journey once again to get to his class. Thankfully he made it in time as some of the other students were just entering as well.

Taking a step inside, Link looked around and noticed the majority of the seats were already filled. Sighing, he made his way towards the middle row, sitting on one of the empty chairs. Little did he realize was when he looked towards the left, he noticed that he was sitting next to Zelda herself.

"_Haha great…. Can this day get any worse or what?"_

Zelda glanced over and shot Link a glare. She couldn't believe that she actually had a class with him, even worse that it had to be her elective class as well! The blonde figured she could just deal with it, seeing how she can keep a close eye on Link just in case he tries something funny.

The teacher entered the classroom, greeting the students as he walked in. Zelda was surprised on how young he looked compared to her other professors. The man started writing a couple of things on the board before turning back to the group.

"Hello and welcome to Professional Cooking I, otherwise known as CUL115. My name is Oscar and I'll be your teacher for the semester. Now I'm sure you've guys already noticed that this class is a lot smaller than your others, seeing how when you learning things like cooking, you do better in smaller groups."

Oscar began passing the syllabus out to everyone, as the students began looking over it. Just like the other teachers, he went over it including the times and days they met. The only difference was that he actually took attendance since there were only thirty two students in the class. After that, he figured that he'll go through the cooking safety procedures another day knowing that some of these kids already had homework on the first day.

The two Hylians got up from their seats, making their way out of the classroom. As they left, they waited outside for the other students to disappear before even talking to one another. Zelda took a deep breath, wanting closure about her brother.

"So," she said in a stern tone. "What is it exactly that you have to say?!"

Link sighed of relief, shaking his head a little.

"Finally you're going to listen to me, now anyways where do I begin."

* * *

_A twelve year old Link was in the nurse's office with Sheik. The nurse left the two boys alone for Sheik to rest as she went to tend to the other children. He looked up at other Hylian boy, frowning a little._

"_Sheik, why are you letting those jerks do that to you?!" exclaimed Link. He was extremely upset lately with how the others were treating him._

_Sheik help up his finger to shush Link up, as if he had some explaining to do._

"_Well, I figured that if they go after me instead they'll leave the others alone. I want to do everything in my power to protect them, even if it means taking their blows for myself," answered Sheik, sighing. "Link, you know how long those boys have been getting bullied. I'm surprised that they made it this far and I'm very proud of them for that. If their regulars come to me instead, they'll have a nice break for once. Seeing them get so upset is one of the most unbearable things in the world. If the others got the chance to even know them, they'll see how wonderful they really are."_

_Link paused for a moment to let that all sink in. This was just too sudden, especially seeing that his friend actually wanted to take their blows. No, he wouldn't allow it!_

"_Sheik why?! If I see another one lay their hand on you I'm going to have to jump in myself!"_

_Link clenched his fists in anger just thinking of those jerks._

_Sheik laughed a little, shaking his head once more. "Link, if you do that they'll go after you too. I don't want that so it's for the best that you don't intervene. If something happens… just promise me one thing?"_

"_Which is?"_

"_Protect the ones who can be saved… and a personal request from me, protect my dear sister."_

_Two weeks after that talk, Sheik committed suicide by overdosing on pills. Link stood off into the distance in his backyard with a blank face. His father just happened to get a promotion as they were moving from the city. He couldn't bear to attend his friend's funeral, especially because it'll be too heart breaking for him._

"_Sheik…. I've failed you. I can't be there to protect anyone… I'm nothing more than a coward…. I'm… I'm sorry."_

* * *

"That explains why I couldn't do anything. He just wanted to protect me from the same fate, even if it meant taking his own life. Zelda, he didn't want to see those boys suffer any longer, hell they were getting bullied since the day they started kindergarten. "

"I…. I don't know what to say…"

Zelda paused. She couldn't take all these emotions at once. Sure she hated Link but now she began feeling sorry for him, even worse she started feeling sorry for the others as well. As she was about to say something, another figure showed up.

"Hey Link, what's taking so- huh, Zelda?"

Zelda's face expression changed from forgiving to that glare once again. She shoved Link over, advancing towards the other boy. The red head couldn't help but back away, getting quite nervous.

"Uh Zelda… what are you doing?!" he said.

"Oh, I'm just giving you what I think you deserve Roy," answered the girl gleefully. She kicked Roy in the shins before storming off.

The fiery haired boy grunted a little as Link gave him a shoulder to lean on.

"Is she seriously still mad over that?" said Roy.

Link nodded, sighing.

"I think if there's anyone who needs help the most, it's her."

Zelda continued running across the campus, passing by the other students who seemed puzzled before resuming whatever they were doing.

"_Stupid Link…. Is it his plan to bring them back to me?! To be such a fool that I was about to even forgive him! Well, his actions against Sheik might be redeemed but he's still a scumbag!"_

Although she continued running, it turns out that the Hylian female herself wasn't paying attention, so she accidently collided into another person, falling on top of them. She came face to face with another pair of blue eyes staring at her before quickly getting up.

"A-ack! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

The boy got himself up, chuckling. He had a pair of angel wings along with brown hair. Smiling, he asked Zelda if she was okay. She nodded in response before realizing who it was. At first, she was very surprised seeing how Pit's face matured so much from the last time she even laid eyes on him. She sighed before quickly saying goodbye. Zelda didn't want to start another fight with another one of those idiots.

Pit blinked, looking confused before Link and Roy met up with him to fill him in.

* * *

Zelda made her way into the student union as she sat at a small table. She sighed, catching her breath as she tried her best to focus on something else. Staring off into space, her mind couldn't help but think about Link and the others which consisted so far of Roy, Pit and Vaati, even though she hasn't run into him yet. The girl forgot who the last one was for a moment, trying to remember what his name even was.

As she continued to drift off, the sound of footsteps approached her. Being too engulfed in her thoughts to even notice, Zelda couldn't help but wonder why her brother didn't want them to help him in the first place.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you mind if I sit here?"

Jumping a bit, Zelda looked up to see the boy who kept staring at her from her first class of the day. Getting a good glimpse of him up close, she noticed that he happened to be very well toned, even having some nice biceps. His eyes up close were drop dead gorgeous and even his face was to die for. Remembering what Peach said, she figured that she might as well get to know this guy. Maybe talking to him will help ease her own mind from thinking about Link again.

"S-sure."

Smiling, the boy pulled the chair across from here and plopped himself down. The two sat there awkwardly for about two minutes before he spoke once again.

"You're from my English right, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Say are you an English major too?"

He shook his head before replying. "Nope, I'm just taking it as an elective credit. Let me guess, you're one aren't you?"

She nodded. They talked about their interests and why they chose this university. Eventually the two got up and decided to take a stroll outside. By now, most of the wandering students disappeared either to their class, library or just left the campus.

"Say, which high school did you originate from?" asked the boy. It seems like he wanted to keep their conversation going which Zelda took it as a good sign.

"Well… come to think of it I graduated early from Subspace Academy," she answered.

"Ah really? I graduated from Derakkusu High," he replied back. "Believe it or not, I did attend Subspace Academy up until the middle of my sophomore year."

Raising a brow, Zelda looked at the boy. "That's cool, but I've never seen you around before then again, there were tons of students there."

His face tinted a bit red, as if embarrassed. "Um… I don't mean to come out creepy but come to think of it, I recognized you during class. You're Zelda Hyrule, are you not?!"

Taken back a bit, Zelda couldn't help but have a funny feeling about this. She looked at him, almost beginning to question who he even was now.

"Y-yeah! Wait, how do you even know my name?!"

"Well… let's just say we happen to go way back. From your face expression, it seems that you really don't recognize me, then again I'm not surprised. A lot of the former students from Subspace Academy don't seem to recognize me either."

Zelda started backing away a bit creeped out. This just turned from really cute to spooky. She tried to even remember who he was, seeing how he knew about her already.

"W-who are you exactly?!" she said nervously.

He shook his head, sighing. The boy didn't mean to put her in such a state but figuring that she didn't recognize him at all, he was going to get a lot of those reactions.

"You really don't recognize the kid you used to mess around with don't you? Maybe doing this might help jog your memory."

He stared at her before taking a deep breath to puff up his cheeks. Zelda stared for a few seconds before her jaw dropped.

"No… it can't be… CHROM?!... CRYBABY CHROM?!"

The bluenet nodded. Link, Roy and Pit were making their way towards the student union before seeing Zelda from afar. The Hylian boy motioned for the other two to follow as they rushed over.

"I… You…. You look so different… you lost so much…." She paused for a minute, trying to word this in the nicest way possible. "You lost so much extra baggage I didn't even recognize you… you idiot."

Chrom just sighed. "You really are always finding excuses to blame other people aren't you? Have you ever once thought of something's wrong with you?! "

Chrom's voice tone startled her as she flinched even. Before she realized it, he was the first one who managed to break down the wall that protected her. Link arrived in time, almost about to jump in but the other two gave him a glance that told him not to.

"You never really thought about much about others feelings don't you?! You blame the things you regret doing on others, hell I even live with regret every single day! Sometimes you need to realize the people you're hurting. Think about how many people tried to make amends with you or gods, even befriend you and look what you do?! You give them an attitude and shoo them away. They're not going to know why you hate them unless you tell them."

He shook his head in disgust, sighing.

"Zelda, you're one of the most selfish people I've ever met."

Everyone's eyes widened, as Zelda paused. Shaking her head, she dashed away from them as she just wanted to be alone.

As much as Link hated how he worded it, the Hylian boy knew that she needed to hear those words. One thing he forgot about though was… what if she ran into Vaati.

Link sighed, as the only thing he could think about right now was Zelda.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 2. The drama now begins or rather its Zelda battling her own feelings.**

**The only one she hasn't truly ran into yet is Vaati, which like Link, I think is a very bad choice to come face to face with.**

**Story Questions**

**1. Do you think Chrom's words where what Zelda needed or would you word if differently?**

**2. What do you think happened to Chrom and Zelda in the past? What do you think their relationship is.**

**3. Who should be Link's roommate?**

**That's it for now. I'm always open for suggestions and scenarios of what you want to happen in the next chapter!**

**Also I do combine suggestions if I like both from two or more different people too. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Trying to be Cool

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long absence.**

**It turned out the month of July was very busy for me. It started out with going out of state to visit a friend and attending a convention while at it, then the following week I went on a vacation with my family.**

**Afterwards, I've obtained Animal Crossing:New Leaf so you know how that goes.**

**For some reason, I tend to feel for motivated to write/draw when I'm in school rather than on break. Luckily school should be starting once again for me soon so I'll be getting motivated to catch up on my other stories as well.**

**Anyways, I had a friend over for two days and she helped me out with some ideas and whatnot, so I was able to put Chapter 3 together! I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

****_Chapter 3: Trying to Be Cool ~_

Zelda couldn't even believe what just happened now. In fact, she didn't know how she was supposed to feel at the moment. Part of her felt very angry towards what happened now, while the other part of her knew that Chrom was telling the truth. The Hylian girl unfortunately couldn't get the words out of her own head, sighing in distress.

_"Zelda, you're one of the most selfish people I've ever met."_

Sighing, she made her way towards a table, setting herself down as she laid her head down. Zelda began mumbling to herself in a low voice which was inaudible to everyone else.

"Maybe he's right… Maybe I didn't realize how they were feeling when Sheik left…. Or even before then. Goddesses, how could I be so stupid not to realize this until now?"

She started to think hard about it, all those times she told herself she'd become more like her brother but instead she was a coward herself. First of all, she placed the blame on boys who couldn't already protect themselves and second, she not once thought about how they felt. Zelda recalled them being friendly to her in the past, heck Pit, Chrom and Roy asked her if she was okay after Sheik's passing.

The blonde began to feel sick to her stomach, almost wanting to vomit all the guilt she was feeling right now. She knew these boys had it bad but she recalled the worst one being Vaati. He was pulled out of school before Sheik's passing, so she never knew what happened of him. After that, she remembered that the kids went after the second weakest link, which was Chrom.

It all started to make sense now. Thinking about it, if she were the bluenet himself, she wouldn't forgive herself either. Zelda shook her head, trying to ignore all the thoughts continuously attacking her right now. When she finally thought she was free, the blonde decided to get up.

"_Zelda!"_

Pausing for a moment, she looked around. That voice just now sounded like that of a child. Scoping her eyes around the campus, the Hylian saw no sign of a child anywhere.

"_Zelda!"_

Panicking a little, she sat back down placing her hand on her head. Thinking about it, that voice sounded familiar but where did she hear it before. As it took her a moment to even think about it, she realized that it belonged to no other than Chrom himself.

Recalling the past, she remembered how timid he was. Due to that, he had trouble making friends. It didn't help that he used to be heavy back then which made him a vulnerable target. He'd always try his best to hide from the bullies but they ended up finding him regardless. As she continued to dwell on her own thoughts, it all started coming back to her.

* * *

"_Zelda!"_

_A seven year old Zelda turned around and noticed Chrom running up to her. Looking puzzled, she wondered what he even wanted. Sighing, the young girl figured it was just best to get it done and over with. Crossing her arms, she gave him an annoyed look which he didn't seem to buy._

"_What is it now?"_

"_Um, well…" The young boy looked to the side as his feet, rubbing it against the ground. He was always known for pausing or stuttering his words. Chrom shuffled through his pockets, grabbing what seemed to be a small note that was neatly folded._

"_Y-your secret admirer wa-wanted me to um… give this to you," he said._

_Zelda looked at the paper, giving him a glance before looking at the object again before taking it._

"_Uh thanks."_

_Chrom avoided eye contact with Zelda. She seemed surprised that he was even here still. Usually he'd give her these anonymous letters that her secret admirer wrote down and scurry away quickly before she was able to react. He looked down at the ground once again before digging through his pockets. He took out a card, handing it to the blonde Hylian girl._

"_H-here… it's for you."_

_Opening up the card, it turned out to be an invitation to the blue haired boy's birthday party. Closing it, Zelda sighed._

"_Chrom, I really don't mean to be mean or anything but nobody's going to go. You should know that by now, so why do you even try?"_

_Dropping the card on the ground, Zelda walked away as she went back to her friends. Chrom watched her leave, trying his best not to cry but he couldn't help it.  
_

* * *

"Wow… did I really do that?" she thought out loud. Zelda sighed, placing her head on the table as she hoped that this was done and over with. Just thinking back, the blonde realized how much anyone could mature from such a short time frame. It seemed long, but it was small compared to older individuals.

Heavily sighing, the blonde haired girl started to regret more things. She realized that this could have explained why Chrom blew up like that. Zelda knew if her brother was still around, this would have never happened yet he wouldn't have approved of her actions either.

As she thought the memories finally stopped swarming her, it turned out her thoughts attacked her once again.

* * *

_A thirteen year old Zelda sat at her desk during their lunch break. She seemed to be engulfed by her chapter book just to suddenly be interrupted by her friends. Closing the book, her eyes met with Peach's and Malon's gaze._

"_Hey Zellie?" asked Peach._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Malon has a question to ask you."_

_Tilting her head, Zelda wondered what the red head wanted to even know. They shared a bunch of things together, but perhaps that wasn't enough._

"_What is it?"_

_Grinning, Malon looked around to see if anyone else was inside the classroom. Once she realized it was just them, she looked back to Zelda._

"_Hey Zelda, do you like Chrom Iris?"_

_Making a face, Zelda quickly shook her head. She constantly was asked this not just by her peers, but by passerbys who didn't even know her. Part of her wished that people would stop assuming because the teacher always paired him up with her. He was coward anyways, seeing how he couldn't even defend himself still. What she really hated the most was the fact that he was her secret admirer and the fact that his lingering crush never went away. Pondering more about it, Zelda despised the fact that the letters H and I were right next to each other, seeing how the students were seated according to by their surname._

"_No, of course not. I get that question all the time and what even makes you think that I even like him?! First of all, he's irritating and second, he's nowhere near my type. I'd never go out with him in a heartbeat, not even if someone paid me a million rupees to."_

_It didn't help either that their fathers happened to be wealthy business men, so she's always been running constantly into Chrom for the majority of her life. Malon and Peach exchanged looks with one another before shrugging. The blonde excused herself, leaving the classroom to freshen herself up. _

_There she came face to face with him. Zelda almost thought the Gods were cursing her, almost as if they were saying to go out with him. Chrom looked at her, blushing slightly as he held something behind his back._

"_H-hi Zelda…" he murmured. "I just wanted to give you this. I thought you'd like it."_

_He'd move his hand, revealing a gift box and a bouquet full of red, lavender and pink roses handing it over to her. Observing the gifts, Zelda knew the color meanings behind the roses; pink meaning love, lavender meaning love at first sight, and last but not least, red meaning true love. Forcing herself to smile, she was about to say something until the bluenet spoke up once again._

"_Also, I was wondering with the dance coming up and all, would you like to go with me?" he asked._

_Before she can say something once again, someone pushed him into a locker. Looking to see who it was, it turned out to be Groose, Cawlin and Strich. Chrom fell back, wincing a bit._

"_Hey Porky, didn't I tell you to stay away from Zelda?" boasted the red head. Chrom didn't say anything, instead he just frowned. The Hylian girl sighed, looking over to the tan boy._

"_Groose, for the last time I am not going to the dance with you. Just leave him alone already, he's pathetic as it is. Find your other punching bags and just… I should get going."_

_With that, Zelda made her way over to the girls' restroom.  
_

* * *

Sighing, Zelda got up from the table. She really needed to stop thinking about the past and learn to move on, starting with Sheik's death. For some reason, her mind wasn't lingering on about that anymore. It decided to change its course, making her remember the things she had done to the other boys, specifically the one who told her off.

Taking a stroll around the campus, she couldn't help but cross paths with someone very familiar. However, they didn't seem to interact so the blonde didn't even notice. After what felt like a couple of minutes, Zelda felt that the flashbacks finally stopped engaging her.

She sighed of relief, just to hear a voice echo.

"_Nobody will ever love you!"_

Zelda knew whose voice that was. It happened to belong to no one other than the Hylian girl herself. Just when she thought the flashbacks were through with, Zelda placed her hand on her head, trying to force it to go away.

However, to her avail, it was like it was almost trying to tell her something.

* * *

_Fifteen year old Zelda walked in the hallways alongside Marth, hanging up some fliers that the Student Council requested to be put up. The bluenet looked over to her, smiling._

"_Let me take over from here. A young lady such as yourself deserves a break," he told her._

_Nodding, Zelda handed him her remaining stack and proceeded on._

_Chrom happened to be wandering the hallways as well seeing how today was his final day at Subspace Academy. He was ecstatic that he was finally being transferred out of this hellhole but one thing for sure, he'd miss Zelda. Even though she's been joining the crowd lately, he still felt something for her._

"_I can't wait to start over at my new school. Perhaps I can change myself and make everyone surprised when I come back to show them I'm no longer that hopeless fat kid they've picked on for so long," he thought to himself. He grinned a bit before heavily sighing._

"_What am I even thinking? I know that'll never happen… I'll always be like this so I should just give up my dreams of trying to fit in."_

_As he continued to wander, he noticed Zelda. Smiling to himself, he rushed over to her, seeing how this was going to be his final chance to interact with the blonde Hylian._

"_Zelda!"_

_Turning around, she noticed the bluenet and rolled her eyes. Placing a hand on her hips, she gave him a look._

"_What do you want now? Can't you see that unlike you, some of us are actually busy?" she responded with an attitude._

_Chrom frowned a bit before speaking._

"_I just wanted to tell you goodbye. Perhaps we can finally start dating and send letters to each other! It'll be like we're pen pals but instead, we'll be lovers separated by distance!" he beamed._

_She gave off an annoyed sigh. "Geez, have you always been this awkward, I hate to break it to you but I'm not even you're friend for the last time. Stop giving me gifts, stop emailing me, I don't even know how you got my information just leave me alone!"_

"_Zelda… I… I… but…"_

"_Don't Zelda me! The only reason why I accepted your stupid gifts was because I felt sorry for your pathetic excuse of a being. So let me tell you straight, I'll never, ever love you! No, nobody will ever love you! So you should just stop trying and realize that you're nothing more than a pathetic weakling. Good day!"_

_Huffing, Zelda turned around as she stormed away, leaving a disheartened Chrom. He felt tears building up through his eyes before wiping them._

"_No…" he told himself. "I'll not cry anymore… If I ever come back or meet them again… I swear I'll change… they won't be able to kick me around any longer!"  
_

* * *

The Hylian sighed as she stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe she even told someone something as cruel as that. What hurt more was that she was doing the opposite. When her brother passed away, she constantly told herself to follow in his footsteps but instead, she held these unnecessary grudges, even to the point of hurting people who were trying to befriend and comfort her.

Zelda made her way towards the library. She decided to log onto one of the school computers to get her acknowledgements out of the way. After she had done so, she made her way towards the little built in coffee shop.

She ordered herself a mocha frappucino as she settled down at a small table. The song being played on the radio transitioned from Taylor Swift's "Never Ever Getting Back Together" to "Trying to Be Cool" by the band Phoenix.

Taking a sip of her drink, Zelda decided to listen to the music seeing how she had nothing else to do. As she actually paid attention to the lyrics, she mainly picked up on two phrases from the song.

Pondering about it, she wondered if he changed his entire image and demeanor because of her. It could be a possibility but before she could even dwell on it, the sound of chairs moving broke her chain of thought.

Looking up, she noticed Marth and Peach joining her.

"Hey Zellie, I'm finally back from my final class of the day! I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner and-!"

Marth held his hand up before the other blonde could finish. Peach crossed her arms in irritation before the bluenet whispered.

"Uh Peach, it looks like something's bothering Zelda," stated Marth.

Finally noticing it, Peach nodded slowly.

Looking back at Zelda, Marth said "I couldn't help but notice that something's bothering you. Care to explain?"

Sighing, Zelda shook her head.

"Did you ever have those days where your brain just goes 'Remember the time you did this?' and plus, I had an encounter with someone and I just…" She couldn't quite find the right words to say. Peach decided to quickly change the subject to the cute boy from earlier, hoping it'll cheer her up.

"So, did you ever get to talk to the cute boy you were talking about earlier? You know, from your first class?" she asked.

Laughing nervously, she responded "About that… I have something to tell you. That guy… turned out to actually be Chrom… you know, from elementary school."

Peach eyes widened while Marth looked a bit shocked. Leaving over towards the table, the petite blonde girl looked at her friend in the eyes.

"No way, you're kidding right?! How could that be Crybaby Chrom for one thing that man has a perfect body and… and…"

She threw her hands up in the air as she sat back in her chair. Zelda sighed once again.

"People change… and to be honest, I feel that I should apologize to him. I mean, I was pretty rude to him back then, especially when he didn't even deserve it."

Peach just stared at her, while Marth nodded almost as if he was agreeing with Zelda.

"That's always a good step. Besides, it's better to make amends with someone rather than to have feelings of hate linger on in life," he told her.

Peach looked at her cellphone, responding to a text message before joining the conversation once again.

"Hey guys, Daisy said to come meet her over at the daycare she works at. She could really use our help and her boss said it was alright!"

* * *

Entering the daycare center, Zelda looked around. There were separate sections for the children depending on their age level and group. She followed Peach along with Marth as they made their way towards the three to four year olds section. Entering what looked like a classroom, they were greeted by Daisy and another dirty blonde Hylian.

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it," greeted Daisy. "Oh yeah, before I forget, let me introduce you to my coworker and friend, Ilia."

The group exchanged hellos and even got to know each other a little. Two young boys ran up to Daisy, looking at the other grownups with curious eyes.

"Miss Daisy," asked the blonde haired boy. "Who are they?"

"Well Lucas, they're my friends," she responded.

"Ooh, are they grownups like you," asked his brother Claus.

She nodded. The two boys went back to playing with each other, grabbing Legos as they decided to build a city. Daisy turned around, continuing their conversation which happened to be about their schedules and what they thought of their teachers. All was going well until another kid ran up to her. He happened to be wearing a red cap.

"Miss Daisy, Lucy hit me!" whined the boy.

Sighing, Daisy knelt down. "Ness, where did she hit you?"

Ness would point at his shoulder which happened to have a red mark. The auburn haired girl got up for a second, not only to stretch her legs but to look around for the culprit as well.

"Lucy, come over here!"

"Coming!"

Peach and the others looked over, curious to see how Daisy handles her job. After all, she wanted to be an elementary school teacher. A little girl with blue hair with a white headband ran up to her. She stuck her tongue at Ness before looking at Daisy.

"Yes Miss Daisy?"

"Why did you hit Ness?" she asked.

"Well, Ness said that I didn't my crush wasn't my boyfriend!" whined the little girl.

"It's true," butted in Ness.

Shaking her head, Daisy scolded them both and made them apologize to each other. After doing so, they resumed their usual activities as she went to join the gang.

"Aww, she has a first crush already! That's adorable!" exclaimed her cousin.

They resumed their conversation. Since it was the afternoon, parents started coming in and out, picking up their children. Daisy and Ilia would take turns updating their parents on their child's progress. Eventually the door opened as it revealed Link, who happened to be wearing a baby carrier. A young infant who looked to be about sixteen weeks old was inside it, looking around. He happened to have the same shade of blue as Lucy, except that his eyes were brown.

Looking up, Lucina noticed the dirty blonde Hylian boy and grinned wide.

"Linky!" she beamed, running up to him. Link ruffled her hair for a bit before greeting both Daisy and Ilia. The other three got up as well, Zelda being surprised that he was even here.

"Hey Link!" greeted Ilia. "I take it that Lucy's father sent you to pick up her and Morgan again?"

"Yep. He said he was feeling a bit under the weather, so he took a little nap before going off to work. Left me with the kids again like he always does," replied Link, chuckling a bit.

Daisy would fill Link in on Lucy's progress while the girl herself looking fondly at Link. Zelda couldn't help but notice that she had a crush on her babysitter, finding it cute. She figured that she would first try to make amends with Link and even help him after he was done chatting.

Lucy frowned a bit, looking at her brother and how close he was to her "boyfriend." Ilia looked over, kneeling down as she was curious to ask the four year old this.

"Hey Lucy, what do you think about your baby brother?"

"I don't like him. In fact, I want to throw him out the window!" she exclaimed.

Chuckling, Ilia looked over to the grownups. "Kids say the darnest things, right?"

They nodded in agreement before Link made his way out holding her hand. Zelda followed after him.

"Link wait!"

Turning around, he noticed Zelda. He grinned a bit, almost as if he had a plan in mind.

"Now you're talking to me normally, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier… I shouldn't have blamed you and acted like that. In fact, I think you were telling the truth," she said.

Nodding, Link ruffled her hair a bit.

"Eh, that's all in the past. Hey, how about you come over to the townhouse I live in. It's not far from here, plus it's pretty quiet over there. I live in with two other guys if you don't mind. One should be at work, the other two, I wouldn't know. So how about it?"

She thought for a moment before nodding. Lucy frowned at this, seeing Zelda as a threat.

* * *

She'd look around the neighborhood, looking around the lovely townhouses as Link got out the key and opened the door. She'd step inside, being surprised that it was clean and the children's toys were organized. Zelda helped the other Hylian out, grabbing Morgan and placing him in the play crib. He happened to fall asleep, which was always a good thing.

Lucy looked at her, frowning the whole time before storming into the bedroom, as if to get something.

Zelda looked in her direction before shrugging. She decided to make herself at home, plopping herself down on the couch. After surveying the living room once again, she looked over to Link.

"Hey Link, what's with the children's toys?" she asked.

"Oh that? Let's just say that those kids live here too. One of the roommates is their father, whom I've happen to known since the first year I've started here," responded the Hylian.

"That's interesting. Say, about Lucy… is that her actual name or is it a nickname?"

Realizing that he forgot to offer his guest a drink, Link quickly got up and went to get her a glass of water. He went back into the living room, handing her the glass as he sat back down on the sofa with her.

"Anyways, sorry about that. Now, the answer to your question, Lucy is just her nickname. The girl's actual name is Lucina."

"Lucina? That's a beautiful name. How old are the kids?"

"Lucy's about four while Morgan's only sixteen weeks old."

Before she can ask, she was interrupted by the little girl herself, whom seemed to be jealous that she was even over here in the first place.

"Hey Linky, who's she?" asked Lucina.

"Her, she's an acquaintance of mine. Her name's Zelda. Now Lucy, remember your manners and be nice to Zelda okay?"

"Aww, okay," she answered, pouting. Lucina then took out a sheet of paper, handing it to Link. "Look what I drew today!"

"Wow, that's really nice Lucy! I'm sure your father would love this when he gets home. Now how about we put on a movie?"

"Yeah!"

Lucina ran up to the cabinet, opening it and grabbing her favorite cartoon. Link grabbed it from her and set it up. From there, the blue haired girl's eyes were glued into it.

A sound upstairs could be heard as an indigo haired man made his way downstairs holding his car keys. He looked over and noticed Link and Zelda.

"Hey Link, I'm heading out. Boyd apparently wants to show me something and… hey, who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, her? That's Zelda!" he responded. Link then added, "Zelda this is Ike. He's the other roommate."

They both waved before Ike grinned, thinking that Link was trying to get something started with her and left. He told Link he'd fill him in on Boyd's discovery when he gets back. The two decided to try to get to know each other, exchanging emails and phone numbers while Lucina watched the movie. About two hours later, the door opened again as Zelda wondered who that could be. Lucina swiftly got up, running towards the door which gave the blonde girl an easy hint. Morgan was awake by now, sitting on Link's lap as the door opened.

"Daddy you're home and you bought pizza!"

Footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen first to place the pizza on the counter. Zelda looked towards Link, assuming that the kids' father was back. She was even curious to who it was. Seeing how Lucina didn't return, Zelda assumed that her father served the girl her food. More footsteps were heard as they made their way into the living room.

"Hey Link, I got some pizza for dinner if you don't mi-!"

All the sudden the room got quiet. Zelda froze as she came face to face with Chrom himself. In the back of her mind, she begin to think about her little theory once again.

"_Is he the father of those two kids? If I remember correctly, his birthday is May 27__th__, which means he should be the same age as me, twenty. If that little girl is four that means…"_

Link would get up from the couch, holding Morgan. He made his way over to the kitchen. Before he left, he only said one thing.

"I'm going to get some pizza now. While at it, feel free to chat it up."

There was an awkward silence between the two, Zelda knowing that she should probably get going. Chrom just stared at her as both of their blue eyes met with one another. Observing closely, she can see the hurt in them, noticing that he was obviously still upset about everything that's ever happened.

"Hey Chrom, listen… I was thinking and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. To be honest, I don't blame you if you don't even forgive me for my stupid actions. In fact, I wouldn't forgive myself either."

The bluenet paused for a moment thinking to himself as he let the words sink in. After a minute or two passed, a small smile formed upon his lips.

"I forgive you. To be honest, I felt that I came off a bit too harsh earlier. I didn't mean to but dwelling on the past ain't going to help us now isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Zelda smiled softly as well. She was glad that he was able to forgive her. Perhaps tomorrow, she'll look for Roy or Pit to make amends with as well. She begin thinking on her theory again, before being interrupted by Link shouting across from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, before I forget guess who called today and said they're coming over?!"

"Is it… oh gods." Chrom sighed, remembering that he should be used to this by now. Speak of the devil, the doorbell rang as he told Zelda to get the door for him. She nodded a bit, seeing how he offered her to stay for dinner as she opened the door.

A tall, well-built brunet stood by. He was dressed very sharp, looking like a strict authority figure. Many people would probably mistake him for being older due to the way he's dressed, but she could tell that he was fairly young, just probably eight years older than they were. She recognized him as Chrom's butler or "nanny" as he called it, Frederick.

The older man stepped inside, greeting everyone. He seemed to recognize her from a long time ago.

"I see that you've two run into each other again. I remember all the times Chrom used to reminisce about you milady, called you pet names that ranged from fairy princess to even light maiden. Ah, those were the times." He stated, smiling.

Chrom's face turned red of embarrassment. "Gods, Frederick… did you have to really tell her that?!"

"Of course, while at it…"

He started cleaning around the living room, as Zelda blinked. The two exchanged glances as she giggled a bit while they made their way into the kitchen. They joined the others for dinner as Frederick finally met up with them, dusting Link and Zelda before standing next to Chrom. He greeted Lucina before speaking.

"Milady, perhaps you should join Master Chrom sometime for his daily fitness regime?" he suggested.

Zelda laughed a bit. He was similar to her roommate, perhaps if he and Jennifer met, they'd talk each other's ears off about the importance of fitness and exercise.

"Um, let me think about it."

She could tell Chrom was getting embarrassed by all of this. Link laughed of course, finding it funny. Zelda assumed that after Chrom left Subspace Academy five years ago, Frederick put him on a strict exercise and dieting plan, which explains his now well-toned body. Realizing that it was getting late, Link offered to walk her back to her dorm. Of course, Lucina frowned in the background before the two Hylians left.

"Hey Link, I had a great time tonight… but I have a question, did you plan this whole thing?"

"Well, not the Frederick part, but maybe. I felt that you two should make amends with each other. Now you have two left to go!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Zelda smiled a bit. The two parted ways as she entered her dorm. It seems that Jennifer wasn't back yet as she decided to relax for a bit.

However, she thought about Chrom's children. From what she picked up, he seemed to be a single father. There was no mention about the children's mother, or mothers perhaps. Then it hit her.

She wondered if her words really did affect him that much.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3! You got to love how clever Link is. Now if Zelda can see how cute he is, then we'll really be heading somewhere.**

**Also I noticed when I was updating that Chapter 1 accidently got the Chapter 2 document so I ended up fixing that mistake. Now it should be readable again to new readers and those who are rereading this fanfic.**

**Anyways, question time!**

**1. Have you ever dealt with someone who had a crush on you for a long time or perhaps it was the other way around?**

**2. Who should Zelda make amends with next? Roy or Pit?(Vaati is last because I have something planned)**

**3. Do you think Chrom's crush on Zelda is gone? Why or why not?**

**4. What would you like to see in the next Chapter(The suggestion question)**

**Bonus Question(You don't have to answer this but this will help with the story's direction and their motives)**

*** I'm going to give you guys these words. Match them up with who you think it best suits[Link, Vaati, Roy, Chrom, Pit]. You don't have to tell why but if you want to that's fine too. Note that I threw in an very easy one that you should easily be able to link one of them to.  
Revenge, Hope, Courage, Trust and Cheerful.**

**Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


End file.
